reactor_incrementalfandomcom-20200213-history
Reactor Types
Basic Description The Reactor utilized in Reactor Incremental produces your money through power. A well designed reactor is critical to avoid a meltdown, completely annihilating any and all units (Or buildings, call them what you will) and in the process wasting a good deal of money. This page describes some strategies for reactor configuration. Early-Game Reactor Types Starter Reactor (or Manually Cooled Reactor) This reactor is just a core, waiting to expire. They generate little power (depending on what tier of fuel cell you are using) but are very simple. Manually cooling your reactor is mandatory with these basic set ups. Direct Cooling Reactor Some might add some Heat Vents to the mix, for extra stability. The utilization of Heat Vents in early game (Or, generally any part of the game) would change your reactor's classification to that of a Direct Cooling reactor. Mid-Game Reactor Types Manual Cash-In Reactors These reactors full handle heat on their own, but still accumulate power and must be emptied periodically. Late-Game Reactor Types Stable Reactor These reactors are often less efficient than other reactor types, but require no maintenance and can run indefinitely on their own if they have the correct perpetual upgrade. When handled correctly, they can potentially pull in enough cash to be considered efficient. Manually Enhanced Reactors These reactors strike a balance between player effort and low maintenance. They are manually "enhanced" because they are improved by Reflectors but can function stably without them. This classification is changed to that of a Stable Reactor with more advanced Neutron Reflectors, due the insane durability of, for example, the Ultimate Neutron Reflector. Coolant Cell Reactors These reactors are entirely manually cooled. They are most often later in the game due to the hefty price tag on Coolant Cells. Rather than removing the heat, it is allowed to collect in Coolant Cells. The player will then sell and replace the Coolant Cells to remove the heat. But this is not suitable for gaining Exotic Particles, since they have to be gained by dissipating enough Heat, not counting removing Hot Coolant Cells. These reactors are usually highly inefficient due to the aforementioned high price tag ''of Coolant Cells. Yeet. 'Examples''' A very common build in the late game is the Indirect Cooling Build, where you surround Heat Outlets with vents and place power cells together in their own separate location. Their heat will be dumped directly into the reactor, and then removed by the Heat Outlets, allowing for a stable reactor that's easy to manage. With this setup, you can use fewer cells to dissipate the same amount of heat, allowing you to make a more efficient build than with direct cooling, which is vital for farming Exotic Particles. Below is represented: . . . . . Any modification to this design would be quite easy to perform due to the low space this design takes up compared to other forms of more complicated heat venting. This design is common throughout the Reactor Incremental community. Another build, by Chan Wiki-er, or bjtag on Kongregate, is the Surounder. This is the build where you put Coolant Cells around a cell, surround the result by Heat Exchangers, do both coolant cells and exchangers 0, 1, 2, or even 3 times, depending on how much money you have, and finally, surround the final result with Heat Vents, as represented below: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You can modify the outside of this build if you want, but make sure it is not touching it!Category:Strategies